Without You
by n4oK0
Summary: What the meaning of life without you my love? It's useless for me to be here. Weird summary. One shot. Sibum, a little bit Yunjae.


**Title :****Without You**  
**Pairing :**Sibum, a little bit Yunjae  
**Disclaimer :**All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning :**Un-betaed, BL, Chara death  
**Summary**** :** What the meaning of life without you my love? It's useless for me to be here.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Ya Tuhan! Kibum!" jerit Kim Jaejoong ketika menemukan Kim Kibum, adiknya terbaring lemas dengan pergelangan tangan kanan yang bersimbah dengan darah dan sebuah _cuter_ digenggaman tangan kiri. Jaejoong segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk lalu membalutkan ke pergelangan tangan Kibum dan menekannya agar darah tidak terus keluar. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaejoong segera mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya lalu menghubungi Kim Heechul, kakak mereka berdua. Dia menunggu sampai teleponnya diangkat oleh Heechul sambil sesekali menghapus airmata yang sudah turun karena melihat kondisi Kibum yang seperti ini. Sambil menunggu, Jaejoong terus menekan dan membalut luka Kibum. Jaejoong mengunakan pengeras suara agar tangannya bebas untuk memberi pertolongan pertama bagi Kibum. Begitu ada sapaan dari seberang sana, Jaejoong segera berteriak.

"Hyung!"

"Ada apa Jae? Kenapa suaramu serak begitu?" tanya Heechul setelah menguasai dirinya dari teriakan Jaejoong. Heechul sedikit merasa cemas karena walaupun Jaejoong suka sekali menghubunginya disaat yang tidak tepat, tapi suara Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti sekarang. Heechul memang sedang rapat dengan semua timnya untuk mambahas isi dari majalah terbitannya.

"Kibum hyung! Kibum!" jawab Jaejoong masih dengan kepanikannya. Heechul bertambah cemas dan segera dia meninggalkan ruang rapat menuju ruangan pribadinya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya setelah memberitahukan stafnya agar rapat ditunda dulu dan membubarkan semuanya.

"Kenapa dengan Kibum?! Apa dia pingsan lagi?!"

"Kibum hyung.. Ki..Kibum.. Dia.. Mencoba bu..bunuh diri.." Jaejoong membalas Heechul dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Jaejoong sendiri tidak kuasa untuk menahan airmatanya melihat adik kesayangannya seperti sekarang. Sedangkan Heechul berhenti berlari dan membelalakan matanya karena tidak percaya jika Kibum nekad melakukan tindakan terkutuk itu.

"Jae, dengarkan aku! Kau hubungi rumah sakit, panggil ambulance. Bawa Kibum kesana. Kita bertemu disana."

"Ba..baik Hyung.."

"Jae! Jangan panik. Kau harus kuat demi Kibum. Dia membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Ya hyung." begitu Jaejoong mengucapkan kata itu, Heechul segera menutup ponselnya dan berlari kembali menuju kemobilnya. Heechul masih tidak mengerti mengapa Kibum sampai berani melakukan aksi pengecut seperti itu. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada orang itu agar bisa tabah menghadapi semuanya?

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Dirumah sakit**

Kibum terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela kamar rawatnya, memandang langit yang sekarang mendung karena sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan butiran-butiran hujan. Suasana hati Kibum sekarang mirip dengan langit itu. Kibum merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi dia juga akan mengeluarkan butiran-butiran airmatanya. Dan benar saja, begitu hujan turun, maka turun pula airmata Kibum.

Kibum menangis karena dunia tidak adil padanya. Kibum menangis karena takdir telah merampas orang yang paling dia cintai disaat dia akan memulai hidupnya dengan orang tersebut didepan matanya sendiri. Dan Kibum menangis karena usaha terakhirnya untuk bisa bersama dengannya juga digagalkan. Kibum tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya dalam waktu sehari, kebahagiaan dan kesedihannya menjadi satu. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari pernikahannya menjadi hari untuk pemakaman kekasihnya.

Kibum terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa hari itu dia tidak berhati-hati. Mengapa hari itu dia tidak mendengarkan peringatan kekasihnya untuk tidak menyebrang jalan sembarangan karena jalanan tersebut kosong. Mengapa Kibum tidak menyadari adanya mobil yang melaju dengan kencangnya dijalan yang sepi itu. Mengapa kakinya tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk segera pergi dari jalan itu. Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk dipikirannya, tapi tak satu pun jawaban yang bisa Kibum temukan. Kibum terus menangis dan menangis, sehingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan dua orang orang yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Bummie.." panggil salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut yang ternyata Heechul. Kibum mendengar jelas suara Heechul, tapi dia tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Bummie.."

"Kenapa kau menolongku hyung? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku untuk bersama dengan Siwon? Kenapa? Tidak ada artinya aku hidup jika Siwon tidak bersamaku. Percuma hyung! Siwon itu hidupku!" jerit Kibum dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena isakan-isakan dari bibirnya. Heechul hanya menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang Kibum dan menarik salah satu kursi yang ada. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengikuti Heechul dan mengambil kursi yang satunya dan duduk didekat Heechul.

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu sendiri Bummie? Bahwa kau akan selalu hidup demi dirinya. Bahwa dia tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini. Bahwa dia terlalu mencintaimu sampai dia rela berkorban untukmu." Sahut Heechul lirih. Dia berusaha agar Kibum mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Choi Siwon, kekasih, tunangan, calon suami Kibum, telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Dan kepergiannya memang sudah merupakan takdir yang harus Kibum hadapi dengan tabah.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh dia berkorban untukku hyung! Aku hanya butuh dia ada disisiku. _I'm nothing without him_! Apa aku salah jika aku ingin menyusulnya? Kenapa harus dia yang pergi? Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami tabrakan itu? Seharusnya aku hyung. Seharusnya aku!" jerit Kibum lagi sambil menolehkan wajahnya kepada kedua kakaknya itu. Airmatanya masih setia mengalir di pipi putihnya tersebut. Jaejoong menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sedih. Rasa kehilangan yang sangat besar membuat Kibum seperti ini. Putus asa dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong menatap kepada Heecul yang masih senantiasa bersabar dengan kekeras kepalaan Kibum. Heechul mencoba membujuk Kibum sekali lagi, berharap adiknya itu masih bisa berpikir secara jernih.

"Kibum, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Jika kau diposisi Siwon dan melihat kekasih hatimu akan ditabrak oleh mobil didepan matamu, apakah kau akan mendorongnya dan menerima benturan dari mobil itu Bummie?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku bahkan rela menggantikan dia berada di alam sana jika aku mampu!" Kibum benar-benar termakan oleh emosinya, namun apa yang diucapkannya baru saja benar adanya. Kibum rela menukar hidupnya dengan Siwon jika dia bisa. Siwon segalanya untuk Kibum.

"Tapi kau tidak mampu Bummie dan kenyataan bahwa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Siwon adalah bukti bahwa cinta kalian sama besarnya." Ucap Heecul membuat Kibum tidak bisa membantah kata-katanya. Disudut hatinya Kibum tahu benar bahwa semua yang Heechul katakan benar adanya. Namun Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, masih menyangkaljika semua ini terjadi padanya. Airmatanya semakin deras, sederas hujan diluar sana.

"Ini takdir Bummie. Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah mendoakan Siwon dan selalu mengenangnya. Hanya itu." Sahut Heechul berusaha membuat Kibum mengerti bahwa tidak ada satu manusia pun di dunia ini yang bisa menentang kemauan Tuhan. Siwon memang sudah ditakdirkan meninggal demi menyelamatkan jiwa Kibum. Sampai akhir hayatnya Siwon akan menjaga Kibum karena cintanya pada Kibum. Jaejoong dan Heechul mengerti akan hal itu dan mereka ingin agar Kibum juga bisa mengerti akan hal itu.

"Siwon.. Siwon.." lirih Kibum memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan nada getir. Kibum menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terus menangis karena pedihnya kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Jaejoong tak tahan lagi melihat Kibum terus seperti itu, segera berdiri dan memeluknya erat,mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan untuk Kibum. Heechul sendiri juga ikut berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar dapat memeluk kedua adiknya itu.

"Menangislah.. Menangislah sampai kau puas, Bummie. Tapi setelah ini, relakan Siwon. Biarkan dia tenang. Jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk mati. Bukan itu yang Siwon mau. Siwon menyelamatkanmu karena ingin kau tetap hidup Bummie. Jadi penuhi keinginannya itu. Hiduplah. Karena Siwon pun akan hidup jika kau hidup Bummie. Siwon akan hidup dihatimu. Siwon akan terus ada jika kau selalu mengingat dirinya." Tangisan Kibum yang mampu didengar oleh Heechul dan Jaejoong. Tapi entah kenapa Heechul dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahwa Kibum mulai bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Ketiganya terus berpelukan ditemani deru hujan diluar ruang rawat itu.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian**

"Changmin, ayo berikan salam untuk Kibum ahjussi." Panggil Jaejoong terhadap anak laki-lakinya. Jung Changmin adalah anak angkat Jaejoong dan suaminya Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menikah dengan Jung Yunho lima tahun yang lalu dan mengadopsi Changmin enam bulan kemudian saat dia melihat Changmin bermain sendiri di ayunan di taman dekat perumahannya. Saat itu Changmin, yang berumur empat tahun, memang sedang diajak keluar oleh petugas panti asuhan tempat Changmin tinggal untuk bermain di taman.

Saat keduanya bertatapan, keduanya merasakan ikatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan tanpa banyak bicara, Jaejoong segera mencari tahu tentang Changmin dan meminta Yunho suaminya untuk segera mengadopsi Changmin.

"Ya umma." Sahut Changmin lalu mendekati sebuah makam bertuliskan Choi Kibum. Mereka berdua pun berdoa didepan makam Kibum yang juga berdekatan dengan makam Siwon. Setelah berdoa, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap kedua makam yang ada didepannya. Dia masih mengingat bagaimana kehipan yang dijalani oleh Kibum setelah hari itu, hari yang membuat Kibum tersadar bahwa diriny hidup untuk dua orang. Sejak itu Kibum selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan yang disenangi oleh Siwon. Kibum bahkan mengganti jurusan kuliahnya dan menggantinya menjadi jurusan yang diambil Siwon demi mewujudkan impian Siwon menjadi dokter.

Kibum menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat dan mendapatkan pekerjaan disalah satu rumah sakit di kota ini. Namun, setelah dua tahun bekerja, Kibum memutuskan untuk ikut menjadi salah satu sukarelawan dokter-dokter tanpa batas. Kibum pergi berkelana dengan organisasi tersebut dan membantu banyak orang yang benar-benar membutuhkan. Jaejoong ingat bahwa dari setiap surat, _email, _dan telepon dari Kibum, Kibum merasa bahwa Siwon seperti selalu bersamanya. Bahwa Siwon selalu mendukung semua hal yang dia kerjakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat yeobo." Suara berat Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong akan adiknya. Dia lalu berdiri dan memeluk Yunho sesaat lalu berdiri disamping Yunho dengan Changmin didepan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah menemui Heechul hyung?" tanya Yunho sambil merangkul pundak Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho.

"Sudah. Aku lebih dulu kesana dengan Changmin. Kesehatannya agak menurun, namun dia masih sanggup tersenyum ketika melihat Changmin."

"Maafkan aku karena belum bisa menemukan donor untuknya Boo. Padahal aku tahu jika kita terlalu lama, maka penyakitnya akan semakin menggerogoti tubuh Heechul hyung." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan tidak bisa dipungkiri betapa Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia dan beruntung. Yunho begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Jaejoong kembali mengingat bagaimana Yunho mendampinginya ketika dia tahu Heechul hyung menderita Leukemia dan ketika keluarga mereka menerima kabar mengenai kematian Kibum akibat perang yang terjadi di Negara Timur Tengah tempat terakhir Kibum bersama organisasinya. Jaejoong benar-benar terpukul karena kedua berita itu. Terlebih lagi berita kematian Kibum.

Meskipun demikian, ketika Jaejoong membongkar barang peninggalan Kibum dan menemukan serta membaca surat terakhir Kibum, Jaejoong paham bahwa kematian Kibum merupakan hal yang ditunggu oleh Kibum. Jaejoong tahu selama ini walaupun Kibum hidup tapi jiwanya sudah mati bersama perginya Siwon. Kibum bertahan hanya karena janjinya pada Siwon dan dia tidak mau lagi membuat Heechul dan dirinya cemas seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang mungkin Kibum sudah berbahagia karena akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Siwon lagi.

Karena itu, Jaejoong menuruti pesan terakhir Kibum untuk memakamkannya disamping makam Siwon dan menuliskan nama keluarga Kibum dipusaranya dengan nama keluarga Siwon yaitu Choi. Kibum memang merasa bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan Siwon dihari Siwon meninggal dunia dan Jaejoong akan menghormati keinginan Kibum.

"Boo, kelihatannya akan turun hujan. Lagipula Changmin sepertinya sudah mengantuk. Kita pulang." ajak Yunho. Suara berat Yunho lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menatap Yunho dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman menuju mobil mereka. Sejenak Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum walau tersirat kesedihan didalamnya. Dalam hati Jaejoong berkata,

_Kibum, Siwon, semoga kalian sekarang bisa berbahagia. Tolong jaga kami. Jaga Heechul hyung. Kami disini akan selalu mendoakan kalian berdua. Selamat tinggal. Selamat jalan adikku._

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note : **Muup untuk yang nunggu update ff berseri. _Please give me time_, karena kalau akyu tetap maksa untuk update, takutnya ga 100%. So, untuk mengobati rasa bersalahku, akyu terbitkan ff ini.

Sekalian akyu dedikasikan ff ini untuk saeng-kyu, _**eL-chan**_, yang menjadi inspirasi dan motivator untuk dirkyu ikut serta dalam dunia per-ff-an.

Btw, kalau ada typo dan salah alur _or whatsoever_, muup yak.. Masih males _proff reading_. .;;

Semoga ff ini berkenan buat semuanya _and please don't kill me_.. Lagi mood bikin ff yang ada _chara death_-nya. _Enjoy_ and jangan lupa review..

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
